


Good morning

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Кихен самую малость не прав, а Чангюн прекрасно понимает, что ему не обрадуются.





	Good morning

Чангюн нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, спрятав взмокшие ладони в карманы, и не может заставить себя не думать. Там, прямо за дверью, совершенно другой, поистине пугающий мир. Неизведанные густые джунгли, жестокая война, поле боя, где существует лишь два возможных исхода: либо ты их, либо они тебя. И не то чтобы Чангюну нравится преувеличивать, просто он стажируется уже добрые пару лет и примерно представляет, как все работает, а значит, ему со стопроцентной вероятностью никто не обрадуется.

Он неустанно твердит себе, что нужно быть максимально раскованным и уверенным, но презрительные взгляды и тягостное молчание выбивают весь воздух из легких, загоняют в тупик буквально за мгновение и нестерпимо сильно давят. Чангюн учтиво кланяется, здоровается, как репетировал тысячи раз перед зеркалом совсем недавно, но в ответ, в общем-то, ничего не ждет — на самом деле он уже взрослый и умный мальчик, который прекрасно понимает ситуацию. Но легче от этого не становится.

Кихен, впрочем, как и все остальные, смотрит на новичка с нескрываемой неприязнью или даже ненавистью — не может не — и искренне хочет, чтобы этот ребенок убрался куда подальше прямо сейчас, потому что Мингюн вне всяких сомнений был лучше, достойнее и талантливее.

Потому что Мингюн был.

Его кровать пуста, его вещей нет в шкафу, его вообще больше нет и данного всеми новогоднего обещания нет тоже. Чангюн не хочет ни о чем сожалеть, не хочет быть изгоем, не хочет чувствовать себя виноватым, но есть такие желания, которые, увы, никогда не исполнятся, сколько ни умоляй.

Ему, если честно, не в тягость оставаться в одиночестве, а постоянно молчать и вовсе привычно. Чангюн ценит свое личное пространство, тишину и спокойствие, Чангюн стойкий, серьезный и даже суровый. Чангюн вообще полностью игнорирует чужие перешептывания и косые взгляды днями напролет. А редкими ночами запирается в ванной и, прислонившись спиной к холодному кафелю, глухо всхлипывает, потому что терпеть тяжело, а выплескивать себя в подушку позорно и слишком опасно — на войне ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя показывать свои слабости, и слезы здесь никого не красят. Ты либо выживаешь, либо собираешь чемоданы и, помимо вещей, везешь домой кое-что большое, страшное, черное и когтистое — поражение и отчаяние. Но Чангюн точно выживет и выйдет на сцену с дебютной песней, только нужно немножко подождать и привыкнуть. Лишь этим он может себя утешить, хватаясь за волосы в ванной с выключенным светом и судорожно вздыхая.

В одну из таких ночей Кихен подпирает дверь с обратной стороны, разумеется, даже не думая ее открывать, и решает, что, наверное, все-таки самую малость не прав. Мингюна и всех остальных теперь нет, потому что так решили судьи. А новенький есть, потому что принял поступившее предложение, да и кто бы в здравом уме отказался от подобной возможности? С этими мыслями Кихен возвращается на свою кровать и решает, что просто обязан начать новый день правильно.

Чангюн засыпает незадолго до рассвета, поэтому утром открывает глаза с титаническими усилиями и не сразу осознает, что причиной пробуждения послужил вовсе не будильник.

— Ты опоздаешь на завтрак, поднимайся, — Кихен повторяет одно и то же, кажется, в сотый раз, но человеку, который не проспал и часа, в общем-то, простительно. — Я отдам твою порцию Вонхо, если ты не встанешь.

— Хён? — Чангюн, сонный и взъерошенный, смотрит на Кихена с опаской и абсолютным недоумением. Он завтракает один, потому что не хочет лишний раз накалять обстановку, и все об этом знают. — Я приду позже.

— Нет, ты пойдешь сейчас, — настаивает Кихен, давая понять, что никаких возражений он не потерпит, а после удаляется. Упрашивать и нянчить он никого не нанимался, между прочим.

Чангюн приводит себя в порядок и выходит к столу с неописуемым трепетом, словно перед важнейшим выступлением. Он занимает свободное место между Юно и Кихеном, но первые пару минут только отрешенно смотрит в свою тарелку, слишком крепко сжимая палочки, потому что неловко, ново и непривычно. На него никто не пялится, его никто не осуждает. Чжухон даже заговаривает с ним об одном из клипов Мэд Клауна, а Кихен лишь изредка поглядывает — следит за реакцией, потому что он вообще-то старался, пока готовил.

Гора с плеч Чангюна не исчезает, но определенно становится чуточку легче. И это тот самый случай, когда утро действительно доброе.


End file.
